


This Marriage Bed

by anysin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Size Difference, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: It's been three months since Alana died, leaving Theodore and Will alone. Father/son incest, dubious consent.





	This Marriage Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dresca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/gifts).



It's been three months since Alana died, leaving Theodore and Will alone.

On that first, horrible month, Theodore had been completely lost. He had been lucky that his boy, Will, was such a gentle, docile creature; Theodore has no idea how he would have dealt with a typically monstrous teenager during a time when he could hardly deal with himself. Will has helped around the house, kept both of them fed and their environment clean, kept their lives together. Theodore can't be grateful enough for his boy.

But as irreplaceable as Will has been in the rest of the house, there is no place in their home where Theodore needs Will more than in the bedroom.

He enters the bedroom now, keeping his steps slow and unhurried even as he wants to run right in. He also keeps his face calm as he locates Will in the darkness, heart filling with affection at the sight of his boy resting on the bed. Will is nude, lying on display on the top of the covers, his legs pulled demurely close together. There is a slight shimmer on Will's body, probably from sweat, but Theodore doesn't mind it. He likes the way that shimmer highlights his son's slim limbs and the bumps of his bones.

As their eyes meet, he can see that Will is a little nervous, his pink little tongue sneaking out to lick at his lips every now and then. But he doesn't move, watching Theodore with wide eyes as he waits for his orders.

Theodore can't help but remember Alana on their wedding night.

Alana's obedience had all been fake; she had been ready to dominate Theodore the moment he got on the bed, even as she had looked just as small and vulnerable as Will looks now. But unlike Alana, Will is exactly what he looks like on the inside too.

Smiling at that, Theodore starts to take his clothes off, feeling Will's eyes on his body. When he's finished, he makes his way to the bed and climbs up upon it, resting down next to his son. He has to marvel at the way his petite boy is dwarfed by his tall, broad figure; when Theodore reaches out and rests his hand on Will's hip, Will shivers, but doesn't try to pull away, meeting Theodore's eyes without fear. Pleased with this, Theodore pulls his hand away and lies down on his back, lacing his hands under his head.

"Prepare me."

Will is still for a moment before getting up on his hands and knees, moving between Theodore's spread legs. A nearly invisible tremble runs through him as he reaches out to grasp Theodore's cock, starting to stroke it with both of his slender hands. Will is slow with his strokes, but confident; he tends to Theodore's erection until Theodore's cock is at half-mast, after which he leans down to his elbows, opening his mouth so he can breathe wetly on the head that is already dripping with pre. Theodore can't stop himself from moaning when that pink, lush mouth closes around the head of his cock, soft lips sealing tight around the sensitive gland.

The first touch of Will's tongue on the tip of his cock nearly makes Theodore's hips buck, but he grabs the reins of himself fast, holding still as he reaches down to push his fingers into Will's curly, dark brown hair. He runs his fingers through the plentiful locks, marveling at how soft they feel to touch; ever since he was a little boy, Will has had the softest hair Theodore has ever felt on anyone. Will parts his lips a little more and sinks further down on Theodore's cock, tongue working on the shaft as he starts to move his head up and down along the throbbing length, his hand slipping down to cup Theodore's sac.

Breathing heavily, Theodore stares down at Will as his son works on him, his gaze sliding along the slender curve of the boy's spine, his perky little ass and his slim, firm thighs; his cock jerks inside the soft, warm mouth, and he sits up so he can stroke his son's face and back, let him know how much he appreciates all of this. He would be lonely, so lonely otherwise; he has never been good at being on his own, which is why he got married as soon as possible after leaving his childhood home. He doesn't know where he would be without this boy, this sweet boy who is so eager to take care of him.

"Good boy," he says; he smiles when he sees Will shiver over his words. He tightens his hold on Will's soft hair, pulling the boy off his cock. "Take the lube and prepare yourself."

This time, Will doesn't keep him waiting. Will leans towards the nightstand and pulls the drawer open, picking up the bottle of lube from the bottom of it. Kneeling between Theodore's legs, Will pours lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together before reaching between his firm ass cheeks, biting down on his lower lip as he starts to push his fingers inside himself. This is Theodore's favorite part of these sessions: he loves watching his boy fuck himself open, prepare himself for Theodore's aching, waiting cock. He can never resist stroking himself as he watches it unfold before him, worrying on the inside of his cheek with his teeth as his cock twitches against his palm.

After a long while, Will finally pulls his fingers out of himself, wiping them dry against the sheets. Theodore can't stop excitement from filling him up as Will straddles his thighs, grasping his ass cheeks and pulling them open as he positions himself over Theodore's cock, easing himself down on it. Theodore watches as the head of his cock sinks into the tight ring of muscle, spreading the hole within wide open as it goes in. Will rocks his hips downward, taking Theodore's cock in bit by bit; Theodore finds himself grasping Will's waist, trying but not succeeding in wrapping his hands entirely around it as Will thrusts down on him, and soon Theodore is all the way inside his son.

The tight heat of the boy is incredible. Theodore moans, loud and lewd, his thumbs sinking deep into his boy's flat belly. Will doesn't complain, making slow, small movements with his hips instead, getting used to his father's girth and length inside him before starting to move faster, harder.

Theodore allows Will to have control in the beginning, lying still as Will hoists himself up and down on his cock over and over again. However, it doesn't take very long for him to start moving with the boy, reaching up with his hands so he can feel up his son's body. He grasps Will from his sides, pressing his thumbs over the soft, pink nipples and rubbing at the little buds until they harden beneath his touch, smiling inside as Will closes his eyes and bites his lip harder. But the time for teasing has passed, so Theodore sits up to wrap his arms firmly around the boy before flipping them over. He lifts Will's legs up to his shoulders, reaching between the slender thighs to grab his stiff cock.

"D-daddy," Will gasps.

Theodore thrusts into his son, trying to stroke his cock to the same rhythm, flicking his thumb over the wet, slick head every now and then to tease the slit and spread the pre-come around. Will's hands are on the mattress, his fingers curling tight against his palms as he squeezes his eyes shut, lips trembling as he tries and fails to hold back sound.

"Daddy," he says again, mouth flowing open as he wails out loud, ankles locking together behind Theodore's neck.

Theodore loses all pretenses of restraint after that, thrusting into his son with all his strength, hand pumping harder and faster on the boy's more slender cock as he nears his climax, his balls drawing up tight as they swell with come. Will's mouth remains open and letting out noise, filling the air with high-pitched whines as Theodore finally comes inside him, burying his face into the crook of his boy's neck, squeezing and tugging on the slim cock until it starts jerking in his hand, wetting it with semen.

He's breathing hard against Will's neck when he feels Will's hands come up on the top of his head, fingers twisting into his hair.

"It's okay, Daddy," Will says, "it's okay."

Air bursts out of Theodore in a loud, sobbing exhale, his eyes squeezing tight shut as he tries not to cry.

He lies there for a while, inside and on top of his son, feeling as his semen trickles out of Will's ass, staining the sheets some more. But he doesn't make a move to get up until he's sure he has calmed down, until he thinks he can face his son.

He ends up getting up before he is ready for that last part, not looking at Will as he pulls out of the boy, letting more semen dribble out on the sheets as his soft cock slides out of Will's pink, puffy hole. He rests down on his side, then onto his back, pulling Will against his side; the boy doesn't resist, even snuggling up against him so he can rest his face against Theodore's chest. It's only at that moment that Theodore looks down at his son, checks how he is doing.

Will looks like nothing is wrong at all.

Maybe someday, that's how they'll both feel. But for now, Theodore wraps his arms around his boy and starts to rock him to sleep.


End file.
